The Humanoid Girl
by Darkmiko Kaiyuki
Summary: Kagome is a girl who is a perfict killer. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are new in the city.Can they help this destressed girl or will they die when she is ordered to?
1. Chapter 1

(a/n I do not own Inuyasha. This is my first fanfic. Don't kill me please!)

Chapter 1: Kagome

It was the middle of the night. A black haired man was laughing evilly. He had piercing red eyes. His hair was slightly curly and pulled into a ponytail. This was evilest mad man in the world. His name was Naraku Onigomo. His wife was Kikyo Onigomo. She was evil. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail. Her dark brown eyes shimmering with madness. Kagura and Kanna Onigomo where his younger siblings. They were under his control. They just made the most brilliant serial killer in Japan. Her name was Kagome. She had hazel blue eyes. Her black hair was to the middle of her back. It took a lot to brake and rebuild this girl. She was a bright girl with friends. Now she was a mindless killer. Her eyes where lifeless. She only relearned things that Naraku, Kikyo, or Naraku's sisters taught her. They taught her to eat and drink. They taught her how to talk, walk, and how to kill someone with any weapon. She stayed in the dark closet that was in her "masters" room.

"Kagome, you are the perfect killer. Go out and kill couples in the park. This should get the policies attention." Naraku ordered.

"Yes my master." Kagome answered in an expressionless voice. With that she walked out of the large manchen underground to the world above. When the light hit her face she shielded her eyes. She got used to it soon. Then she went to the closest park near the manchen. She walked up to the first couple. They looked up to her.

"Yes, can we help you?" the man asked.

"My master wants me to kill you." Kagome answered. Then she took out a gun. She put a silencer on before she shot the man and woman. Then she ran and killed every couple. If they had kids she picked them up and put them in a cage she made out of the jungle gym. Then she ran to a pay phone and called the police.

"911. What's your emergency?" a man picked up.

"28 people are dead at the Kenshi Park. Children are in a cage. My master wanted the word to get out. If you do not value your life you will meet me at the nearest park to Shikon High school." Kagome tooled them then hung up like on the training she had when she was re taught. Then she went to her old school. When she got there she paced booms around the school that could kill everyone in the school. The police came to where she tooled them to meet her. Once everyone was there they surrounded her. A news helicopter filmed from above.

"This is the police. Put your hands above you head and surrender." A man yelled through a microphone.

"My master wanted you to get that I am the deadliest weapon alive." Kagome yelled out. "I will show you how well I am trained." She then grabbed a sword and killed 10 of the 35 Cops that where there. Then she yelled out "I have a detonator that could kill everyone in the School. Back down and I won't kill the school and everyone." They gave a shocked face before doing as she tooled. She walked away before smirking at the cops and setting off the detonator. The school busted and kids screamed. The cops were about to grab the girl when she disappeared. She walked down the halls in the manor. Then she stopped at her master's door. He called her in.

"Kagome you did an excellent job." Naraku said not looking away from the TV that was showing her little display of how powerful she was. "I want you kill at night now. Anyone is fine as long as the police get it's you." He ordered. Kagome got the nerve to ask a question.

"What do you want me to do during the day?" she asked

"Anything but remember, do not try to run away." He threatened. "You may go." Kagome walked out of his room. After a walk around the courtyard she returned to her room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inuyasha and his friends.

"Sango. Miroku. Inuyasha. It's time to go" Izayoi called. Her son and his two friends where moving to a new part of Japan. They thought about somewhere in the city. She wanted to get out of this part. She got a letter saying that her ether had to pay 50,000,000 yen or she will kill her son. Whoever she is. She bought a manchen around the park where the killing happened. She didn't know that though. The teens climbed in the van, the three moving trucks behind them as Inuyasha's mother started to drive down the road.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango started

"Ya?" Inuyasha asked

"Do you think we'll find new friends where we are moving?"

"I guess. You two will probably make more than me. You know being a half-demon and such." Inuyasha mumbled the last to himself.

"Nonsense. You'll find some friends." His mother reassured him.

"Thanks mom."

After a couple of hours they drove through the gate and looked at their new home. Izayoi got out and looked at it. The three teens got out and stared at the large home. Inuyasha's mom walked in and they followed.

"You will all have a room. All rooms have a large walk in closet, a large restroom, a couch, TV -restroom and bedroom- and a large bed. Inuyasha and Miroku, your rooms are joined with a hallway. The doors are next to the closet doors. Sango your room is across from Inuyasha room. You all have two hours to set up before I give you a tour of the house." Izayoi instructed. The teens got there things from the moving truck and walked in to the house. They went to the rooms and where pleased. The walls where just the colors they liked. Inuyasha red, Miroku dark blue, Sango was pink. They all found out that there were desks in the corner of the rooms. They set up things and hung up clothes. Inuyasha was first and looked around his room. Then he walked over to Miroku's room and helped him. When they were done they meet Sango and walked down to the kitchen. Izayoi showed then the extra rooms, offices, living room, the possible game room, pool, sauna, hot tub, and the 500 acres of woods they owned.

Then the shed the garage where all the cars Inuyasha and his mom owned in there already. She showed them her room in case they needed her and the workout room. In the workout room had weights, a place where weapons could be held, a boxing ring, and resealing mat. There was a water fountain in the corner and a towel rack. Sango and Miroku loved it, but Inuyasha was skeptical about it. There was still the scent of blood in the room. He went to the weights and saw how much it had on. His eyes widened when it said 550 pounds on it. He couldn't even lift that up easily. The sent was easy to see that this person didn't have a problem lifting it up and it was a girl. Only a girl would smell like a sakura blossom. He called the two over.

"The last person to use this lifted 550 pounds. Not only that this person is a girl and didn't break a sweat. Her blood is in this room and so where two other people in here." He informed them. Miroku went over and touched the place where the girl would when she lifted this.

"Priestess powers and strong at that. This girl could be the deadliest person if she was bad." Miroku almost whispered the last part. Inuyasha and Sango looked at each other before looking at Miroku. Then the dinner bell rang and Inuyasha told them it was time eat. They walked in and had fish steamed vegetables, and rice. They ate silently and crept up to their rooms. Tomorrow they were going out to see the town. They meet in Inuyasha's room.

"Whoever that girl is she has no emotions and is under someone control." Miroku told them. "She does not know that she is doing something bad. I guess that she was captured when she was young. Her soul was shattered and then retaught on killing. She was taught how to read, write, and how to do math. She was taught that killing was good. She was trained to kill with any weapon. She could have been the one who killed the couples in the park three weeks ago." Inuyasha looked at Sango. They knew that to know more they had to go out tomorrow. His mother home schooled them. Little did they know that they would see the girl who killed them.


End file.
